


La primera cita real

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Referencia implícita, Romance, cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: En los días pasados Wolfram le había convencido —sin demasiada dificultad, cabe decir— de salir de los dominios del Pacto de Sangre en un solo caballo. Fue así como Wolfram y él recorrieron entonces un tramo largo que para el monarca no era nada familiar.





	La primera cita real

**Author's Note:**

> Pienso que no debería haber ningún error, pero siempre puede pasar, así que una disculpa por si algo está mal JAJAJA. Saludos ^^

.

.

.

Yuuri estaba convencido de que estaba siendo víctima de una broma de parte de su rubia adoración una vez más. Sin embargo, no tenía manera alguna de demostrarlo... 

En los días pasados Wolfram le había convencido —sin demasiada dificultad, cabe decir— de salir de los dominios del Pacto de Sangre en un solo caballo. El Maou ni siquiera intentó comentar lo poco práctico que sería dado que llevarían ciertas bolsas con ellos cuando la posibilidad golpeó su mente con fuerza 

_"Se cansará tanto solo que no me pateará hoy..."_

Por supuesto, no era un maldito secreto que por las noches el rubio era un verdadero problema en la cama. Mucho menos era el hecho de que el joven monarca no peleaba ni una sola ocasión sobre ello desde hacía varias semanas. Sirvientes varios incluso afirmaban que despertaba con sonrisas ocasionales desde la comodidad del suelo, o semblantes decaídos ante cada partida de su excelencia con dirección a las fronteras. 

Es por ello que esa tarde no peleó, no discutió, subió tras el rubio sin intercambiar ninguna queja en el proceso y abrazó el cuerpo del otro ni bien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de "acelerar".

—Si observas bien, puede que aprendas una cosa o dos—le había dicho el orgulloso jinete

Y a regañadientes Yuuri tenía que admitir que observar desde cerca era mucho mejor que intentar descifrar algo a la distancia —como solía hacer de tanto en tanto—, por lo que en la siguiente oportunidad fue él quien tomó las riendas, anécdota que guardaría celosamente para otra ocasión. Fue así como Wolfram y él recorrieron entonces un tramo largo que para el monarca no era nada familiar. Sabía que continuaban a las afueras del Castillo, y con el pasar de los minutos comprendió que estaban lejos ya, sin embargo, no era capaz de descifrar exactamente a dónde se dirigían. Inicialmente un pequeño camino delimitaba su andar, hasta que poco a poco todo rastro de guía desaparecía del suelo. Espesa naturaleza ocultaba entonces la silueta del par a la vez que se internaban en el bosque más y más.

Entre el silencio que era ocupado solo por el eco de los cascos rebotando contra el suelo, la voz del rubio fue una verdadera sorpresa para el otro.

—No puedes hablar de este sitio con nadie una vez que regresemos, Yuuri. Ni una sola persona, ¿de acuerdo?

Confundido y todavía perfectamente agarrado a la cadera del otro, el Maou asintió.

—¿Pero por qué?—cuestionó tras unos segundos, solo el fuerte galope resonaba en el aire de la tarde-noche, y su prometido le miró de reojo con una sonrisa que parecía resplandecer puramente en su emocionada mirada.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti, novato?

Era sabido hoy día que el Maou 27 de la Nación Demoníaca abandonaba el Castillo Pacto de Sangre de manera ocasional para tener una que otra aventura enfundado en trajes que ocultaban su identidad. Era también un hecho que muchos conocían lo molesto que podía ponerse su excelencia en cada ocasión que lo averiguaba... Lo que nadie se atrevía a sacar nunca delante de su majestad es que, como él, Lord von Bielefeld tenía sus propios momentos de extravío. Por horas enteras nadie conocía exactamente dónde andaba parado, ni siquiera sus hermanos, si bien ellos tenían una idea muy vaga de dónde estaba; con el pasar de los años, ambos se habían rendido en tratar de averiguar la ubicación de aquel lugar que parecía engullir a su protegido. Los quinquenios demostraron la terquedad del rubio de modos distintos y este era, de lejos, el mejor ejemplo de esta cualidad. 

Y así, sin tener ni idea, Yuuri estaba siendo guiado al único secreto que Wolfram mantenía para sí mismo desde hacía varias décadas. 

Escondido a kilómetros del Castillo, envuelto entre las enredaderas de un bosque espeso y de proporciones que solo se podían hallar en un ambiente tan natural, un claro se abría paso detrás de una muralla formada por la naturaleza misma. Un lugar que, por sí mismo, hizo que Yuuri comprendiera por qué cualquier cosa parecía insignificante para el otro cuando se les ocurría viajar. La barra estaba tan alta, y con razón..

_"Sabes que heredé mi contrato de parte de mi madre... Pero mi padre, como mi hermano, era un usuario de tierra... Él construyó esto para mí."_

Shibuya observó maravillado la edificación delante de ambos. Pensó apenas por un breve instante acerca de lo mucho que habría disfrutado conociendo al hombre que aportó para la creación de semejante chico guapo y terminó negando para sus adentros asombrado ante lo impresionante del lugar.

_"Padre murió cuando yo era muy joven... Él... Ni siquiera pudo ver lo que decidía de mi vida a los 16... Él quería que tuviese un poco de Bielefeld aquí para mí."_

Shibuya no podía más que maravillarse.

Lord von Bielefeld, con apenas pocos años junto a él, comprendió a su hijo con una capacidad superior. Todo allí gritaba Wolfram, y lo mejor de aquello es que el rubio ni siquiera parecía consciente de ello. 

—¿Te gusta?

—Es sorprendente

Esa es la primera cita que tienen. De acuerdo al historial del futuro consorte, esta es la única "primera cita" que acepta en realidad. Tienen muchas más después, mucho antes del primer intento formal del menor por algo similar. Meses más tarde Yuuri coincide con él totalmente. Este no fue un absoluto un día normal.

Aquella fue La primera cita real.

.

.

.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera aclarar que, ciertamente, no tengo ni la menor idea si se ha hablado hasta la fecha del padre de Wolfram en algún sitio. Pero mi headcanon es tan intenso que tenía que venir. Para mí agarra sentido así. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
